powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 8: Cassidy, Empress of the Forest
Act 8: Cassidy, Princess of the Forest is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . Plot On his daily stroll looking for the golden apple, Jageuar begins to wonder just who the forest's ruler was. The Alchemist apperently left his rule to one of his creations, and now Jageuar is intregued as to finding out who it is. Blenie thinks she has completely removed any of the old Kaler remaining. Lina tries to convince Blenie that what she is doing is because of what the alchemist has done to their brains. Blenie laughs it off, confirming she has no memory of her past life. Is Jageuar the same way? After all of his failed attempts, Jageuar is starting to lose the power-hungry thirst he once had. He thinks he need an inspiration. Cassidy, doing her daily tasks, notices Ryu starting to seclude himself again.She calls the others to see what is wrong, but Ryu turns them all away. Ryu can still hear the voices of Kaler haunting him. Kaler keeps reminding him of the very first time they met. He also predicts the defeat of all of his friends right at his hands. Ryu tries to shake these thought away, but they keep coming back. What will he do? Meanwhile, Kaler recieves a message from the evil Alchemist from beyond the grave. He tells him to fool Jageuar into thinking he is the emperor of the forest. The Alchemist fears that Jageuar has lost all of his will. Kaler does this, and as expected Jageuar is elated. He makes a crown for himself and looks at all the worthy female residents to make his queen, but he finds none of them fit. Not even Blenie! The resident Jealana is especially angered, as she has always had loved Jageuar. She has Blenie ready a potion. It is to make Jageuar fall in love with Jealana. Jageuar tha then sees Cassidy shopping for groceries. Jealana gives him the potion and he falls in love with Cassidy because of a miss-calculation on Blenie's part. Jageuar sends for Cassidy. Cassidy is than kidnapped by Jageauar and made the Queen of the Forest. Everything moves so fast Cassidy can't even wrap her head around what is going on. When she sees whats going on she screams for Ryu or Kaku, but she realizes that now she is treated like an Empress. Jealous of what has happend, Jealana decides to make Cassidy jealous by warming up to Ryu, hoping she will leave Jageuar and return to the dojo, leaving her with Jageuar, her ultimate prize. The Alchemist thinks things have gone horribly, so he makes Kaler tell Ryu about the entire plan. The Alchemist wants Kaler and Jageuar to realize that the rangers are no pushover, especially Ryu. Ryu gets the vision, and becomes fiercly angry. He doesn't even understand why he is so mad. Blake and Kyle suspect Ryu likes Cassidy and thats why he is super mad at the moment. Mae joins in on all the fun and wonderes how things would work out if she told Cassidy. Ryu insits that Cassidy is important to the dojo, and he points out how much of a mess it has become. Kaku tells the rangers how powerful Jelana can get when she is mad so he sends Ryu and Blake to find Cassidy and Kyle and Mae to find the final armor. But not before Kaku gets one joke about Ryu and Cassidy. Jelana intercepts Ryu and Blake and forces Ryu into a wedding hall set up by her and Blenie. She films it all and sends it to Cassidy, who actually is enjoying life as a queen. Ryu, blindly only thinking about saving Cassidy, foolishly says yes to marrying Jelana. Blake laughs so hard in unbelief, and Cassidy is utterly shocked. She ends up dissapointed in Ryu. Once Ryu reallizes whata he has done, he decides that rescuing Cassidy and destroying Jageuars place is the only opion remaning. Jelana finds her plan fails as although Cassidy decides its time to go, Jageuar is still in love with her. Jealana then decides to finsh the rangers of now and she nearly does but Mae and Kyle save them just in time. The rangers Morph and battle Jealana, defeating her with the Great Apple Sword, but it is time for the second life. The Beetle Mango Armor combines with the Blade Splash Megazord, forming a staff with chest and a Helmet piece, and Jealana is nearly defeated. Jealana wonders outloud why Jageuar doesn't like her, giving an extra boost in energy. Mae tells her that you can't force someone into something they arn't intrested in. Jealana realizes this and somehow returns to her regular form. She leaves hoping and waiting for the day Jageuar will come for her. The potion wears of off Jageuar, and he sees Cassidy. Ryu and the others make it in time before he can kill her, and they run pff, by tricking him. At the dojo, Blake, Kyle, Mae and even Kaku keep laughing at Ryu, mush to the confusin of Cassidy. But as for Ryu, Kaler's voice returns. What is Kaler planing any way? What has happened to the remaining 25%? What wiil happen to Ryu? Debuts -Jealana -Beetle Armor Megazord Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash